


lace

by lubbydub



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lubbydub/pseuds/lubbydub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlwyb has a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lace

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a thing I wrote because I got the idea after talking with someone. Kinda old, so it's a bit shitty.

The meeting is adjourned for a short break, and officers file out of the Fragrant Chamber for a rest. Kan-E joins her personal guard in going outdoors, the inhabitants of the Twelveswood unable to bear the smell of the embers trying to emulate natural scents in the incense burner. That leaves Merlwyb and Raubahn, sitting beside each other, part of the few remaining occupants of the room. He shuffles papers on the table in front of him, counting off statistics and numbers of the Adders and Maelstrom and comparing them to his own Company, all with a knitted brow. Merlwyb observes him with muted amusement. She’s always found it interesting how rock-like his face was in its stoicity, how it never moved no matter what–- that is, unless he was angry. Like now, for example. Raubahn’s brow seems to dip somehow lower as he notes that the Flames are sorely lagging behind in numbers. It makes her want to poke him further, as it always does, to see if his eyes would get swallowed by his frown.  
  
 She settles for gently laying a hand on his wrist, and shooting a coy smile his way. Raubahn looks from the papers to her in a flash, features softening in a way only she knows how to perceive. Merlwyb likes that about him too; how quick and eager he is to please those he treasures. The corners of her lips quirk up further and she pulls his hand off the table, setting it on her knee.  
  


“Not now,” he says in a hushed voice, his face yet again taking on that ever-present look of stern and mild frustration. She only continues to smile, casting a quick look about to see if anyone is watching. Her personal guard is behind them, by the window, taking in a breath. Good. Merlwyb shifts Raubahn’s fingers so that they slip under the hem of her coat. The fact that he feels skin and not her heavy cotton breeches make his eyes widen.  
  


“M–”  
  
 She shushes him, taking her hand off his to lace her fingers together.  
  
“Go on. Further up.”  
  
 He’s intrigued; who wouldn’t be? He can’t bring himself to pull his hand away, like she expected. After a long pause, where she almost loses her patience and interest, Merlwyb feels the rough skin of his palm as it slowly slides up. It raises bumps and sends a minute shiver up her spine.  
  
 “You should hurry before anyone gets back. You won’t be able to find your surprise then.”  
  
 The way she smirks at him makes him suck in a quiet breath, then move his hand further up. His fingers touch the joint where her thigh meets her hip, and he feels…  
  
 “Lace?” Raubahn asks in a scandalous whisper, awed by her audacity. Merlwyb’s lips stay curled, and she prompts him further.  
  
  
He knows that she doesn’t mean for him to dip under the table; that would be far too conspicuous. Raubahn moves his touch between her legs instead, and swallows at how easily they part for him. What he feels confirms his suspicions– The unmistakable texture and pattern of lace is under his fingertips. When he looks up, she’s turned to face him on her chair, and the top of her coat is unbuttoned and pulled apart. Raubahn quickly looks around; her guard is still looking away.  
  
His eyes look over the soft curve of her breasts, pushed up by the bra that she’d chosen to don under her coat, then over the underwear itself. It’s a dark red with black trim, slightly see-through, in standard Merlwyb fashion– He doesn’t recognise the shape of the black blotches interspersed with the curling lines typical of lace designs, however. They look nothing like flowers, not having the wavy edges nor the leaves poking out from below.  
  
Before he has the chance to inspect it further, she closes her coat and does the buttons back up. Raubahn blinks at the sudden contrast between white skin and the black of her uniform, looking up at her in confusion. Merlwyb only laughs, then leans forward and plants a solid kiss on his lips, pulling back right as the door to the Chamber opens.  
  
 “You’ll find out later.”

Later, he finds out that the underwear is patterned with skulls and crossbones, instead of roses.


End file.
